Shiro/Gallery
Character Designs Shiro_Character_Info.png|Shiro's character design Anime Episodes ;Episode 1 Kuhaku.png|Shiro and Sora's in game characters Shiro eats instant noodles.png|Shiro eats instant noodles Shiro pouting.png|Shiro pouts over her flat chest Tired Shiro.png|Shiro feels tired Shiro falls to the ground.png|Shiro falls to the floor after her 5 day gaming session Shiro falling asleep, desperate Sora.png|Shiro begins her sleep session while Sora tries to convince her to stay awake (and her 5 day session proof in the background) Shiro cheers her brother on.png|Shiro cheering on her abandoned brother before returning to sleep Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-10h49m38s101.png|Shiro sleeping as she leaves Sora to control 4 accounts with his hands and feet Sleeping Shiro.png|Sleeping Shiro Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-10h52m13s106.png|Shiro viewing a tablet Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-10h52m58s49.png|Shiro being tired again Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-10h53m06s125.png|Shiro about to play chess Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-10h53m24s52.png|Shiro's brain processing chess moves Surprised Shiro.png|Shiro was surprised at the opponent's unnatural move Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-10h54m01s171.png|Shiro looking at Sora Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h11m45s49.png|Shiro being carried by Sora Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h12m42s114.png|Shiro and Sora feeling unamused Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h12m52s210.png|Shiro and Sora feeling relaxed after winning Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h13m02s54.png|Shiro and Sora looking confused and each other Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h13m36s137.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h13m41s191.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h24m18s162.png|Shiro and Sora feeling devastated after falling into another world Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h26m27s171.png|Shiro and Sora wandering after winning their prize Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h32m07s237.png|Shiro using her phone Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h34m38s209.png|Shiro being tucked in by Sora ;Episode 2 Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h59m40s133.png|Shiro sharing a bath with Steph Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h55m52s147.png| Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h55m55s181.png| Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h57m27s82.png| Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h57m51s62.png| Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h00m29s102.png|Shiro making a boob delusion for the camera Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h00m33s151.png| Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h01m26s166.png| Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h01m59s238.png| Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h02m56s166.png| Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h06m22s46.png| Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h09m15s243.png| Young Sora and Shiro.png| ;Episode 3 Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h29m36s169.png|Shiro and Sora on their way to interrupt the ceremony Interruption.png|Shiro and Sora interrupting the ceremony Chlammy trying to convince Sora and Shiro.png Sora and Shiro parodies JoJo.png|Shiro and Sora being menacing Relaxed Sora and Shiro, frantic Steph.png Convince fail.png|Shiro and Sora feeling satisfied and happy Battle between Kuhaku and Chlammy Zell begins.png|Battle between Kuhaku and Chlammy Zell begins Shiro biting nail.png|Shiro having a hard time Shiro feeling defeated.png|Shiro feeling defeated Teary Shiro.png|Sad Shiro Chlammy and Shiro.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h45m50s182.png|Shiro recovering her emotional state Shiro cute face.png|Shiro being cute Sora declares Shiro as cute.png|Shiro being cute from a different view Shiro taking over.png|Shiro taking over for Sora Steph-Shiro and Sora ready to win.png|Kuhaku preparing for victory ;Episode 4 Sora and Shiro see an opportunity.png|Shiro and Sora see an opportunity Shiro looks up to Sora.png|Shiro smiling Speech end.png|Shiro and Sora raising their hands after the speech as the new rulers Sora and Shiro hi five.png|Shiro and Sora high five-ing Sora and Shiro hold their hands up as they receive king piece.png|Shiro and Sora raising their hands as they receive the King Chess piece Sora, Shiro, Elderly Official and Steph tired after long stalemate.png Exhausted Sora and Shiro battling for the throne.png|Shiro and Sora exhausted after playing against each other for a while Shiro pledges in as Queen.png|Shiro raising her hand Sora and Shiro to imanity.png|Shiro and Sora standing in front of the residents of Imanity Shiro comforting Steph while Sora standing.png|Shiro comforting Steph while Sora stands Sora and Shiro crowned.png|Shiro and Sora standing after being crowned Ep4screen.png|Shiro and Sora raising thier hands Sora and Shiro sitting on bed.png|Shiro and Sora siting on their bed when they notice a sudden change in scenery Floating Tet talks with Shiro and Sora.png|Shiro and Sora siting on the roof while taking to Tet Sora and Shiro commanding their troops.png Shiro and Sora playing together after being crowned.png|Shiro and Sora playing together after being crowned Shiro comforting Chlammy with Sora shocked and Steph confused.png|Shiro comforting Chlammy with Sora shocked in the background and Steph looking confused Scared Sora with Unhappy Shiro.png|Shiro being unhappy while Sora is in an unpleasant state Shiro and Sora arguing about who gets the crown.png|Shiro and Sora arguing about who gets the crown Sora and Shiro make the nobles play a compulsory game and Steph .png|Shiro standing while Sora is abusing the rules by forcing a rock paper scissors game on the ministers Sora, Shiro, Steph and Elderly Official discussing Elchea matters.png Sora and Shiro hold their hands up.png Shiro and Sora floating.png|Shiro and Sora falling for the second time Tet talks with Sora and Shiro.png|Shiro looking at Sora while he faces Tet Sora and Shiro on roof.png|Sora and Shiro on the roof ;Episode 5 Ep5 screenshots (154).png Ep5 screenshots (164).png Ep5 screenshots (165).png Ep5 screenshots (166).png Ep5 screenshots (175).png Ep5 screenshots (177).png Ep5 screenshots (180).png Ep5 screenshots (181).png Ep5 screenshots (186).png Ep5 screenshots (189).png Ep5 screenshots (190).png Ep5 screenshots (192).png Ep5 screenshots (194).png Ep5 screenshots (196).png Ep5 screenshots (197).png Ep5 screenshots (199).png Ep5 screenshots (200).png Ep5 screenshots (201).png Ep5 screenshots (204).png Ep5 screenshots (207).png Ep5 screenshots (208).png Ep5 screenshots (211).png ;Episode 6 Ep6 screenshot (43).png Dankey Kang.png no-game-no-life-ep-6-image-05.jpg sora-and-shiro-blank.jpg no-game-no-life-episode-6-24.jpg ;Episode 7 ;Episode 8 Songs ;Opening OP1 screenshot (1).png|Shiro and Sora sleeping OP1 screenshot (6).png|Shiro and Sora gliding through the air while holding hands OP1 screenshot (10).png|Shiro and Sora falling OP1 screenshot (13).png|Shiro and Sora lying down with a king chess piece falling towards them OP1 screenshot (26).png|Shiro standing with Sora OP1 screenshot (31).png|Shiro looking up OP1 screenshot (33).png|Shiro and Sora standing on an over-sized chess board OP1 screenshot (35).png|Shiro and Sora facing each other with an upside down angle OP1 screenshot (42).png|Shiro's hair moving in the wind OP1 screenshot (43).png|Devastated Shiro OP1 screenshot (45).png|Shiro in extreme devastation with exaggeratedly long hair OP1 screenshot (50).png|Shiro grabs a chess piece OP1 screenshot (51).png|Shiro spreading her arms while standing back to back with Sora OP1 screenshot (55).png|Shiro looking at Avant Heim with Sora OP1 screenshot (60).png|Shiro enjoying the view while holding onto Sora's shirt OP1 screenshot (63).png|Shiro looking straight while wearing the crown OP1 screenshot (67).png|Shiro and Sora floating in space OP1 screenshot (68).png|Shiro and Sora floating with a checkered design OP1 screenshot (71).png|Shiro and Sora standing while their faces are reflected on the letters OP1 screenshot (70).png|Shiro and Sora sitting while their faces are reflected on the letters OP1 screenshot (72).png|Shiro in the background while Sora is displayed on the "LIFE" word ;Ending ED1 Screenshot (3).png|Shiro crying with her eyes opened ED1 Screenshot (4).png|Young Shiro standing in a distance with the wind blowing ED1 Screenshot (8).png|Shiro looking in amazement while blushing ED1 Screenshot (11).png|Young Shiro smiling with her eyes closed ED1 Screenshot (13).png|Shiro smiling while looking amused ED1 Screenshot (22).png|Young Shiro and Sora pinky promising ED1 Screenshot (28).png|Shiro and Sora floating away ED1 Screenshot (29).png|Shiro happily floating ED1 Screenshot (30).png|Shiro smiling while leaning to the right ED1 Screenshot (32).png|Shiro and Sora observing curiously ED1 Screenshot (35).png|Young Shiro and Sora playing together $_35.JPG Light Novel ;Light Novel Volume 1 NGNL Light Novel Volume 1 cover page.jpg|Shiro on the cover NGNL V1 004.jpg|Shiro in the bath with Steph NGNL V1 006.jpg|Shiro floating in the sky (at the top right) NGNL V1 17.jpg|Shiro eating cup noodles NGNL V1 71.jpg|Shiro sleeping NGNL V1 117.jpg|Shiro in Steph's clothes NGNL V1 179.jpg|Shiro crying NGNL V1 230.jpg|Kuhaku after their coronation speech NGNL V1 249.jpg|Shiro sits on the throne in the background ;Light Novel Volume 2 No0004.jpg|Shiro holding an ace of hearts in her mouth censored image.png|Naked Shiro gives a thumbs up No0022.jpg|Sora crying and hugging Shiro after she rolled off the bed No0246.jpg|Kuhaku looking menacing No0264.jpg|Shiro feeling devastated that her brother is missing ;Light Novel Volume 3 NGNL3 004.jpg|Shiro holding a game piece NGNL3 014.jpg|Young Shiro with Sora NGNL3 062.jpg|Shiro groping Steph NGNL3 090.jpg|Shiro jumping at Sora upon their reunion NGNL3 142.jpg|Shiro and Sora trembling in tears NGNL3 291.jpg|Shiro eating instant noodles ;Light Novel Volume 4 NGNL4 005.jpg|Shiro in a beach bikini NGNL4 006.jpg|Shiro wearing a school uniform in a dating sim with Steph dressed as a male NGNL4 027.jpg|Shiro with her foot out NGNL4 054.jpg|Shiro and Sora patting werebeasts while wearing werebeast ears NGNL4 078.jpg|Kuhaku looking determined NGNL4 261.jpg|Shiro dropping chess pieces with an angel wing on her back ;Light Novel Volume 5 NGNL5 002.jpg|Young Shiro holding a Sora puppet NGNL5 003.jpg|Shiro flying with one wing while holding Sora's hand NGNL5 334.jpg|Shiro looking on as Sora steps on Laira NGNL5 365.jpg| NGNL5 386 - 387.jpg| ;Light Novel Volume 6 Ngnl v6 illust (14).jpg Ngnl v6 illust (15).jpg ;Light Novel Volume 7 Kuchie-002.jpg Kuchie-004.jpg P050.jpg P066.jpg P092-093.jpg P112.jpg P130.jpg P162.jpg P181.jpg P259.jpg P316-317.jpg ;Light Novel Volume 8 Nogameno8 98bv pin.jpg 284 by kaitoasakura-d9pj4uj.jpg 169 by kaitoasakura-d9pj4v4.jpg 325 by kaitoasakura-d9pj4ua.jpg ;Light Novel Volume 9 15219439 1548467928501698 2614151665066187901 n.jpg 15350659 1548467931835031 5094672621079507677 n.jpg 15400581 1548958525119305 1478035804316051259 n.jpg 15338611 1548958488452642 1414986873095703552 n.jpg pl:Shiro/Galeria Category:Image galleries